


Friendship or Relationship

by RoEstel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 这篇算是What would I do without you的后续？单独看也完全没问题w一个关于自发链接之后各自担心着对方对自己态度的两个傻瓜的故事[被瓦肯掐]妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock





	Friendship or Relationship

Kirk很困惑。

他发誓他这辈子就没有比现在更困惑的时候。

这么多年来，他好不容易第一次想泡在图书馆疯狂查阅关于某件事情的资料，但很不幸的是关于这样事物的资料少之又少，哪怕是在星际联邦的资料库里都屈指可数。

唔，天杀的瓦肯人，把他们的文化习俗和传统保护得密不透风。Kirk气恼地耙了一把自己的金发，沮丧地离开了资料室，还差点撞上一个要走进来查资料的蓝衫。

道过歉之后，USS Enterprise的舰长觉得自己的心情更差了。差到只有美食才能缓解的地步，于是他匆匆地向食堂。没记错的话，Spock的轮值还有半个小时才结束，如果自己吃的快一点应该可以避免在食堂被他捉到。

是的，在粗浅地建立链接之后，角色调换，变成了James T Kirk费尽心思躲着自己的链接伴侣兼大副了。

Kirk也不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。事实上，本应一切完美，自我形成的链接，危急时刻的精神感应，绝处逢生的——好吧他闭嘴。他相信翻遍历史都没有比这更激动人心的地球人与瓦肯人的链接经历了。

而当他终于躺在医疗港的病床上醒来的时候，安静地坐在他病床边拿着PADD处理事务的Spock让这一切更加完美。

“Jim，你醒了。”

瓦肯人平静地陈述这一事实，这使得Kirk不由得好奇要是自己没和Spock形成链接，提前精神感应告知他自己没事的话，Spock对于自己的苏醒会是怎样的反应。但这并不那么重要，Kirk感觉到自己脑海中那条纽带，轻盈而愉悦，像是有自己的生命一般。

他抑制不住地露出一个心满意足的笑容：“Spock。”

从纽带那头传来令人心生暖意的宽慰与喜悦感围绕住他，Kirk觉得自己像是一个被温暖的摇篮和棉被包裹的婴儿。

“你昏迷了三天，我的t’hy’la，”Spock伸手抚摸了一下自己的链接伴侣的额头试探温度，然后又看了一眼检测仪器确定Kirk的各项生命体征一切正常，“目前是我在执行代理舰长的职务，我相信我应该通知McCoy医生你已经醒来，他会很高兴的。”

太久没有活动使得Kirk觉得自己的身体似乎都不是自己的了，他费了挺大劲儿才抬起自己的胳膊，有些僵硬地捉住自家大副放在额头上那略微高于人类体温的手。Spock没有动，任凭Kirk的手抓着自己作为瓦肯人最敏感的部位，从他的表情看来他没有抵触情绪，只是有些迷惑Kirk要做什么。

总是九死一生的Enterprise舰长闭上眼，嘴角带着笑容，吻了自己的恋人的手心。

“Jim！”

这下瓦肯人总算是没能保持镇静。Kirk睁开眼，看到Spock的耳朵已经绿了起来，纽带那端传来了那种害羞时会出现的热度。这让他的心情无疑更好了。

“这，这是有伤风化的，Jim。”Spock说着，收回了自己的手，“我去叫McCoy医生。”

看着大副的身影消失在病房的门口，那时的Kirk还没想到日后的发展会如此不在他的意料中。

他出院重归工作岗位之后（Bones：你给我小心点！），在与Spock的日常相处中逐渐觉得有些不自在。

为什么呢，因为现在他与Spock的相处模式与他们链接之前没有丝毫区别！还是友好的聊天，时不时一起下棋，经常一起共进午餐晚餐，偶尔一同健身或者看书，无聊的时候跑去Spock寝室谈人生……这时常让Kirk疑惑自己到底有没有与Spock建立那种瓦肯伴侣们才会有的所谓的“纽带”。

但毫无疑问的，那纽带就在那里，在他的脑海里，连接着Spock那充满着逻辑的脑袋，时不时传递着他的情绪，像一只兴奋的百灵鸟。真不知道一天到晚说着逻辑和去感情化的瓦肯人是怎么忍受这么一种感情化到不行的存在的。

难道是……所有的瓦肯伴侣都是这么性冷淡的吗？

Kirk在某一天与Spock下完棋，从他的寝室回自己寝室的时候惊恐地想到。

然后我们想象力丰富的James T Kirk舰长的脑海里忍不住浮现出了一副两个瓦肯人在进行造人活动的时候一脸冷静地讨论运动的速度与效率。

然后他打了个冷战。

这也太恐怖了。James·“阅人无数”·Kirk瑟瑟发抖地抱紧了自己，他还想尝尝那薄唇和那双尖耳朵的口感呢。

但是不对啊！他见到过Spock与Uhura接吻？！

“嘀——”

复制机尖锐的提示声把Kirk拉回现实，银河系最牛逼的舰长看了一眼屏幕，发现自己输入的代码应该是错了哪里，导致出来的东西看起来跟约克郡小羊排看起来不太一样。

“该死的！”Kirk觉得自己的心情更差了，还好这个时间食堂里的人并不是很多，没人听到他们的舰长的咒骂。

James·模范舰长·Kirk思考了五秒钟自己要不要趁着没人看到把这块小羊排丢到垃圾桶里，最后还是作罢了，自己惹的祸自己承担。但是为了弥补自己受伤的心灵，他决定来一份也叫约克郡的布丁。

希望Bones那个工作狂还在医疗港到处扎人而不是突然起意提前来吃晚饭。Kirk这么想着一边切了一小块羊排送进嘴里。

哦……这块羊排的口感，跟苹果一样，脆……

他应该把这块羊排扔掉的，去他的勤俭节约。Kirk觉得自己的心情已经滑到了最低谷，他把羊排推到一边吃起了布丁，万幸约克郡布丁还是那样的美味。

三下五除二解决了布丁之后，Kirk没有再去拿一份羊排，他回到了食物复制机前拿了一份汉堡，打算回到寝室再吃，以防等会儿Spock也到食堂。

希望路上不要遇到Spock。

希望路上不要遇到Spock。

希望路上不要遇到Spock。

一路上的各个船员在这天傍晚看到他们敬爱的Enterprise舰长仿佛一阵黄色的旋风从走廊经过，然后撞上了某个蓝色的人影，发出一声尖叫。

“S——Spock！！！！！”

“Jim，你为何如此行色匆匆？”大副双手背在身后，“以及为何你见到我如此惊讶？你知道我的轮值刚刚结束，在食堂外的走廊遇到我是符合逻辑的。”

Kirk吞咽了一下，不知道说谎有没有效果，毕竟自己现在和Spock有链接，会不会有读心功能啊……“我刚刚吃了不太对劲的小羊排，代码输错了……”

最高明的办法是说一部分事实，Kirk在心里默默给自己比了个大拇指。

“Jim你现在感觉还好吗？”Spock的表情立刻变得关切了起来，“你的体质很容易过敏，去吃出了问题的食物是不符合逻辑的，我陪你去医疗港。”

Kirk心中的那个比大拇指的小人儿瞬间石化，碎裂。

“Jim你怎么又来了？？？”

面对着医疗港之王的怒吼，Kirk不知道当Bones发现自己事实上一点儿问题都没有随时可以和克林贡人打架的时候会不会一怒之下把自己扎成窟窿。

这个故事告诉我们，说谎是不对的，为了圆谎，你迟早会遭报应。

“你真的没事吗，Jim？”

Spock似乎一点也不在意从医疗港被骂骂咧咧的首席医官赶出来，只是追问着Kirk的感觉。“虽然我非常相信McCoy的医术，但是我更关心你的身体状态。”

Kirk从未如此觉得自己是个混蛋。

“Bones说我没事就肯定没事啦，放心Spock，我应该是因为心理作用所以才会觉得不舒服，毕竟苹果口感的羊排吃起来真的……很诡异。”说罢他做个了鬼脸。

“那就好。”Spock说着终于放下担忧，露出了一个笑容。

天呐，Spock竟然笑了！！！Kirk在心里尖叫，这个人笑起来实在是太好看了！谁曾经说过不喜欢笑的人一般笑起来是最好看的？简直是世间真理！！！

“你要回寝室了吗，Jim？”

沉浸在Spock的微笑中的Kirk差点没听到自家大副的问题，“啊？啊，是的，我打算回寝室。”

“我们已经到了……”

“……好像是的。”

“那么晚安，Jim。”

“……晚安，Spock。”

瓦肯人矜持地点点头，离开了。Kirk叹了口气转身进了寝室。

连晚安都这么性冷淡！Kirk躺倒在床上暗自嘟哝，突然他的肚子叫了起来，为眼下的情景又增添了一份凄凉。还好他有先见之明拿了一个汉堡回来，汉堡……

呃……他貌似把汉堡忘在医疗港了？！

“F**k！”

[Jim，我感觉到你的情绪波动非常大？还伴随着很强烈的沮丧，发生了什么？]

瓦肯人的声音出现在脑海里，吓了Kirk一跳——他还没有完全习惯这种“脑电波交流”——在回答的同时忍不住说出了声。“我没事！只是我刚发现我把之前拿的汉堡忘在医疗港了。”

[你今天的营养摄入已经足够了，Jim，一块羊排和一份布丁。]

[是，但是人总是偶尔想放纵自己嘛~]

虽然这么说听起来很怪，但是Kirk通过链接感觉到Spock挑了一下眉。

[这是……符合地球人的逻辑的。]

噗，这也太可爱了。Kirk暗自笑了起来。

[容我提醒你，舰长，我们的寝室里也有复制机，你完全可以现在去再弄一个汉堡。]

[哇，你这是在纵容我么，亲爱的Spock，我很感动。]想着，Kirk翻下了床，与Spock聊天总是能让他的心情变好，因为每每与这个瓦肯人聊天他都能感觉到自己对于他的……特殊？可以这么说吧。[以后Bones抓到我没按他的食谱吃饭的时候我可以拿你当挡箭牌吗？]

链接那边沉默了一下，Kirk在输入代码的时候不由得担心瓦肯人是不是没有意识到这是一个玩笑。当汉堡成形的时候，链接那边终于传来了回答：[我很怀疑McCoy医生是否会相信你的说辞，Jim。]

回答完后，Spock感觉到链接的那端传来了一阵跃动的笑意，引得他也忍不住微笑了起来。但是他仍然是担忧的，他的链接伴侣最近肯定是在烦恼什么事情，他能感觉到，但Jim却一直不说，刚刚也是，Spock很确定丢了一个汉堡是不会给Jim带来那样深沉的难过的。

事实上，这让Spock很不安，不光是因为链接伴侣有心事不愿意与他分享让他分担，还因为曾经他们还没形成链接的时候，Jim都是对他知无不言的。

难道是因为链接让他感到不舒服了吗。毕竟这个链接是自发形成的，不是传统意义上通过仪式，确认双方的意愿之后形成的。但是自发形成链接应该也是双方潜意识里都愿意才会形成的……

一想到Jim有可能是因为链接而烦恼，Spock的心脏就会痛苦地缩紧，被链接伴侣否定的感觉太令人绝望了。但是从符合逻辑的角度来说，他应该尽早解决这个问题，这样Jim也就不会因此而天天烦恼了。

想到可能会让这难得的自发形成的链接断裂，Spock甚至感觉到肉体上的疼痛感。

这是符合逻辑的。他这么自我安慰着，起身敲响了通往隔壁舰长寝室的门。

“Spock？”Jim惊讶地打开门，“请进，你有什么需求吗？”

Spock看到Jim穿着宽大的、上面印着重复的云朵花纹的天蓝色睡衣，手里拿着一只汉堡，脸上的表情无疑是吃到美食的幸福感。他张了一下嘴巴，又合上，似乎说不出来话。Jim被Spock的语塞逗乐了：“你也想吃汉堡吗？还是怎么了？我不会告诉Bones的如果你也想吃的话哈哈哈。”说着他转过身回到自己的寝室，Spock有些僵硬地跟了进去。

“Jim…请问我们的这个链接……它给你带来困扰了吗？”小心地在椅子上坐下，Spock决定开门见山。

金发的舰长正在咬汉堡，听到恋人话连忙松口答话，生怕自己回答得不够果断，在汉堡上留下了一圈滑稽的牙印：“没有没有！怎么可能！这个链接——我也不知道，我可能形容得很傻你不要笑我——就像一个可爱的小生物，更何况它链接着我们，我怎么会讨厌它！”

Spock感觉到自己腹部的心脏在剧烈跳动了几下之后平缓下来回到正常的速率，他决定一道把所有的问题都问清楚：“那……你最近是在被什么所困扰吗？因为我一直感觉到你似乎非常沮丧而焦躁。”

Jim正嚼着刚刚那口汉堡，听到这个问题他差点噎住，咳嗽了半天。什么？被发现了？好吧他早该预料到的，链接虽然不会给他们读心的能力，但是能清晰地反应对方的情绪状态。他他他要不要说实话？

最终，当Enterprise的舰长在他忠诚的大副Spock轻柔的拍打下逃脱了被汉堡噎死的命运后，他决定说实话（因为说谎是不对的，为了圆谎，你迟早会遭报应）。

“Spock，你是不是只把我看作t’hy’la中的朋友和兄弟？”

犹豫了一会儿措辞，Jim最后这样委婉地（aka.非常瓦肯地）表达了自己的担忧。

瓦肯人疑惑地挑起了眉毛：“我的t’hy’la，我们是有链接的伴侣了呀。”

？这是什么意思，只有恋人才会有链接吗？Jim有点弄不懂现在的情况了。“那，你的意思是我们的确在谈恋爱？”

“Positive.”瓦肯人给出了肯定的回答。

Jim更加迷惑了，就他所知以前Spock与他最好的通讯官谈恋爱的时候应该是没有建立链接的，那，没建立链接的恋爱关系都能接吻，他和Spock建立了链接的恋爱关系反而……？

“那……为什么我们从来没有非常亲密的行为呢？比如接吻。”

破罐子破摔了！Jim想着，直接把问题的核心抛了出来。

瓦肯人愣在了椅子上，像是在思考什么问题。Jim突然有点担心自己是不是太直白了，万一是Spock不想和男人……

“根据你之前在学院时和后来在Enterprise上的表现看来，我以为你对同性恋爱关系没有兴趣，”Spock认真地回答，“而瓦肯人的链接伴侣关系也时常有去亲昵化的爱情，用你们地球的说法应该是‘柏拉图恋爱’，你接受我和你的链接我就已经很满足了……”

“哦上帝啊，Spock！”

瓦肯人认真的回答还没说完就被打断，从床上一跃而起走近的地球恋人扶住了他的后脑勺，不由分说地把他拉进了一个地球式的吻中。

“我爱你，Spock。”

“我也爱你，t’hy’la。”

FIN


End file.
